The Legend of Cleverbot: Ocarina of Time
Story So I saw this person try to re-enact [http://zeldawiki.org/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time] with Cleverbot, so I decided to try it myself while pretending to be Navi. Here are my results: The Conversation Part 1: Start-Death Mountain (June 23, 2013) User: Hello! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. Cleverbot: The more you toot, the better you feel. User: Glad to know you like beans. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. Cleverbot: Specifically. User: Let's go see the Great Deku Tree. Cleverbot: Malakas. User: Let's go see the Great Deku Tree. Cleverbot: Malakas. User: Let's go see the Great Deku Tree. Cleverbot: Go where? User: To the Great Deku Tree. Cleverbot: You scare me. User: Good. Now let's go see the Great Deku Tree. Cleverbot: Kay. User: Well, the problem is, Mido won't let us. We need a sword and a shield. Cleverbot: The problem is, you didn't ask one. User: Do you have a sword? Cleverbot: No I don't have a sword, I have a fun but that is about it. User: Good enough. Do you have a shield? Cleverbot: No I don't have any pets. User: Let's go buy a shield then. Cleverbot: Go where? User: The shop. The shop sells shields. Cleverbot: Which show? User: Go buy a shield, please. Cleverbot: Hahah I don't have money. User: Then slash some bushes for money. Cleverbot: I don't remember that I put it there. User: You didn't. Now buy a shield. Cleverbot: Where not when. User: Buy a shield. Cleverbot: Why? User: Because Mido won't let you see the Great Deku Tree without one. Cleverbot: Why not?? User: Because Mido is a jerk. Now buy a shield. Cleverbot: What does it have to do with me? User: The Great Deku Tree summoned you. Now buy a shield. Cleverbot: What does that mean? User: It means he wants to see you. Now buy a shield. Cleverbot: I don't believe you. User: We're off topic. GO BUY A SHIELD. Cleverbot: I don't have money. User: Yes you do. Buy a shield. Cleverbot: Why? User: Because you need one. NOW BUY THE SHIELD! Cleverbot: I need an Adonis? O_o. User: No. You need a shield. BUY THE SHIELD! Cleverbot: I think you are a boy. User: My name is Navi. I'm a fairy. A FEMALE fairy. I'm not a guy. Now go buy a shield. Cleverbot: OK, if you say so. User: Good. So you have fun and a shield. Mido will let us see the Great Deku Tree now. Let's go! Cleverbot: You must fight just to keep them alive. User: No. Let's go. Cleverbot: Have you ever been with a robot? User: No. Now see the Great Deku Tree. Cleverbot: Yes. User: Well, now the Great Deku Tree's dying, and he needs us to save him by going inside him and destroying the curse. Cleverbot: One minute I held the key. User: Right. Let's go save the Great Deku Tree! Cleverbot: Okidoki. User: Good job. You saved him, but he died anyway. Cleverbot: How? User: Don't worry about it. He gave you the Kokiri Emerald. Cleverbot: No! I hate him! User: Good for you. Let's go meet the Princess of Destiny. Cleverbot: Which star? User: Not a star. A princess. Cleverbot: Are you a princess? User: No. We have to go see a princess. Cleverbot: Where are we going? User: Hyrule Castle. We're going to see the princess. Cleverbot: I love the zoo! User: Okay, but first we have to sneak past the guards of Hyrule Castle. Can you do it? Cleverbot: We need to know that who is listening? User: No. Now can you see the princess? Cleverbot: No, I cannot see the future I'm afraid. User: Close enough. We need to go to Death Mountain now. Cleverbot: Where? User: Death Mountain. Cleverbot: Is it warm? User: Yes. It's a volcano. Now let's go to Death Mountain. Cleverbot: Red. User: Blue. Cleverbot: Green. User: Purple. Cleverbot: Yellow. User: WE'RE AT DEATH MOUNTAIN NOW! Cleverbot: With whom? User: With me. We can't get the Goron Ruby, though. The Gorons are in the middle of a famine and we must save Dodongo Cavern so they can eat. Cleverbot: I am Venus. How are you Diana? User: You're difficult. I'll just abandon you here now. Part 2: Death Mountain-Master Sword (July 27, 2013) User: Let's continue where we left off. We can't get the Goron Ruby. The Gorons are in the middle of a famine and we must save Dodongo Cavern so they can eat. Cleverbot: Yes. User: Enter Dodongo Cavern. Cleverbot: Off to. User: Dodongo Cavern. Enter Dodongo Cavern. Cleverbot: Take my hand. User: No. Cleverbot: Why? User: Because I don't have hands. Now enter Dodongo Cavern. Cleverbot: Yes you do! User: No, I don't. I'm a fairy. Cleverbot: No you aren't! User: Yes I am. Now enter Dodongo Cavern. Cleverbot: What do you want me to do? User: Enter Dodongo Cavern and kill King Dodongo. Cleverbot: I'm pretty good at getting into chambers. User: Good. Go to his chambers. Cleverbot: I can't tell him I love him because I don't want our friendship to be ruined. User: You don't even know him. Cleverbot: And he doesn't know I exist, but I still admire him. User: Too bad, because you're going to have to slaughter him with bombs. Cleverbot: Yes. Just because I'm talking to you doesn't make me a computer. User: Good. Now murder him. Cleverbot: By saying I am not nice. User: Yeah. He think's you're mean. Now murder him for revenge. Cleverbot: Nothing. User: Nothing is revenge. Revenge is nothing. Cleverbot: Stop. User: Kill him. Cleverbot: No, I love him. User: Too bad. Today's the day he dies, and you're the only one who can kill him. It's either him, or the world. Which do you choose? Cleverbot: The day for what? User: The day he dies. Cleverbot: No the day before the day todey. User: The day before today was yesterday. Cleverbot: Yes. User: Now kill him. Cleverbot: *Hits JB on the head and he passes out*. User: I'll assume JB is King Dodongo, so good job! Cleverbot: I'm guessing you're wrong. User: The Gorons thank you greatly for your courageous work in defeating King Dodongo and ending their famine. In return, they make you a sworn brother and give you the Goron's Ruby. Cleverbot: Are you a god? User: No. I'm a fairy. Now let's go get the Zora's Sapphire. Cleverbot: No but I can be your girlfriend. User: I'm the girl here, you're the boy. Now let's go get the Zora's Sapphire. Cleverbot: What to? User: The Zora's Sapphire is at Zora's Domain, but the entrance is covered by a waterfall. Play Zelda's Lullaby so the waterfall goes away. Cleverbot: Of course, but what is the actual question that gives the answer 42? User: What is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything? That's the question that 42 is the answer of. Cleverbot: There is no meaning, and yet there is meaning. User: Good for you. Now play the song. Cleverbot: *plays dead*. User: Close enough. Cleverbot: Have you heard of the game Portal? User: Yes. It's a great game. Now, King Zora says he'll give you the Zora's Sapphire if you go find his daughter, who is hidden in the belly of their deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu. Let Jabu-Jabu swallow you. Cleverbot: How does a computer misspell internet? User: Because computers are stupid. Now, let Jabu-Jabu swallow you. Cleverbot: What do you want to know? User: I want to know your answer. Is it yes or no? Cleverbot: What I want to do with you? User: I'll take that as a yes. Jabu-Jabu swallows you and you find Princess Ruto, but a monster stole the Zora's Sapphire and now you have to slay it. Kill the monster. Cleverbot: It's people. it's not a bot. it's people. User: Good for you. Now kill the monster. Cleverbot: No. User: Yes. Cleverbot: Fine. User: Now the monster is dead, and you have received the Zora's Sapphire. Because you received it, Princess Ruto accepts this as a sign of marriage and agrees to marry you when you're older. Now go see Princess Zelda so you can get the Triforce. Cleverbot: No. User: You have to. Your quest, and the fate of the world, depends on it. Cleverbot: Ok. We will talk about that later. User: Unfortunately, Zelda is chased out of a burning Hyrule Castle Town by Ganondorf, but before she leaves, she gives you the Ocarina of Time. Now head to the Temple of Time and play the Song of Time. Cleverbot: I do know. User: Good. Play the Song of Time. Cleverbot: Play it right now? User: Yes. Cleverbot: I don't want to sleep. Sleep is a waste of time, but I have school tomorrow and being tired would be troublesome. User: Good for you. Because you're about to sleep for seven years. Pull the Master Sword. Cleverbot: You ask some creepy questions. User: Just pull the sword. Cleverbot: Pull the other leg. It's a saying. User: I know. Now pull the sword. Cleverbot: Up in the club, we just broke up. User: Pull the sword. Cleverbot: Do you know The Key of Awesome? User: Pull the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. Cleverbot: I am. And this my trusty servant Patsy. We have ridden the length and breadth of the land in search of knights who will join me in my court of Camelot. I must speak with your lord and master. Should I do this with Cleverbot a third time? Yes No I'm not sure Category:Nintendocan Category:Cleverbot Category:The Legend of Zelda